A Blood Red Rose,and an Red Eyed Beast
by Izayoi Arashi
Summary: Set in the middle of the fall of Beacon. The four remaining members of Night Raid discover a lost Sentient Teigu that sends them to another world. For what Purpose? To Regain what they had lost, and to Eliminate the Source of of Power that is planning to disrupt the peace in Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This story premise wouldn't just get out of my head so i decided to publish it and get it over with. This will be a oneshot , or i might continue this if you guys want.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Akame Ga Kill. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was nearing Lunchtime in the Night Raid Base. Two figures could be seen from the kitchen finishing up the food preparations and table setting.

Deciding it was time to call the remaining two members for the meal, the two figures stood up and went to their comrade's rooms.

"Boss! its time for Lunch!" She said.

"I'll be right down, i just need some time to finish up getting ready". came the answer from behind the door.

"Right, We'll go fetch Tatsumi next!" yelled the ferocious blonde.

A few moments of walking, they came up to their remaining comrade's room, Tatsumi's.

"Tatsumi! Lunch is ready! C'mon you need to keep fuel in your body to keep it primed for battle on the next mission!"

"You can eat some of mine too!" Leone added.

However, there was no answer from behind the door. No sound, not even a single response.

"Tatsumi?" Seemingly worried, Akame tried to call again only for her to feel something off.

Right at that moment, Leone's animal senses that she gained from Lionel had started to sense a huge amount of bloodlust. Hoping that wouldn't be the case, she transformed into her Lionel form and followed the intense bloodlust.

Not only that, but she sensed another thing coming also from the direction from where she sensed such dangerous killing intent. Hoping to find out what it was, both of them hurriedly made a dash to where it was coming from.

They had followed it to the nearby cave behind the hideout, only to find a lone figure kneeling on the ground groaning in pain.

"Found you!" Leone said.

"Tatsumi!" yelled the raven haired girl.

It was indeed Tatsumi, the only male left in Night raid that had gone along with them on missions and shed blood and tears with them as they saw most of their comrades die. However, they weren't expecting what was next.

" I thought i sensed such intense bloodlust and another coming from here...but this is really something else..."

"Akame...sis..."

Right before their eyes...Half of Tatsumi's face had become that of a Dragon, or rather, half his face had morphed into Incursio.

"It's slowly becoming a part of you, isn't it? Leone said, an expression of worry over her face. Akame just hurried over to his side.

This was the price he paid. In order to gain more power, he sacrificed himself to the dragon inside his teigu, and in the end, become what it was before. A raging beast meant for destruction. All to rid the corruption from the Capital.

"...Even if the doctor said that i'd still have it under control for at least 4 more transformations...It's like my body's being eaten from the inside out!"

As if to comfort him, both girls held both of his hands.

"It's Alright...we're here now."

"Calm down and tell us what happened" Leone continued.

"What triggered this? I thought i sensed something else other than your killing intent, But it just like..."

"A teigu". Akame finished. Sensing another lifeform inside the cave.

"What?! Another one?! here?! But i couldn't sense anything the moment we arrived here a few weeks ago!" Yelled Leone.

Its sentient. However i don't know how or why, but it seems it was calling out to Incursio specifically..."

"To Tatsumi? Why?" in repsonse to her question, Tatsumi answered.

"I was training in my room until I felt something...something from this cave. From there on, I decided to follow it, until i stumbled here, the closer i got, the more Incursio reacted to it...and you know what happened next..."

Intent on finding out, the three ventured further into the cave, only for Tatsumi to hold his head in pain.

"We're close...wait...is that it?" Leone asked, pointing to something shaped like a...Cane?

"A Cane? with a green orb as the hilt?" Akame, seemingly bewildered, picked it up.

"Ugh! " Tatsumi winced in pain once more.

"Let's bring it to Boss. Maybe she know's what this teigu's capable of...but i can hardly believe it's sentient." Leone said, looking at the green orb.

"Let's go, we wouldn't want to keep the food waiting either." Akame said, dashing to the hideout with the cane in hand.

"Jeez...Her love of food is a bottomless pit."

"You can say that again." replied Tatsumi.

* * *

A few hours later, after all 4 of them had finished their meal, Akame and Leone told Najenda the situation as well as the teigu that they had found deep inside the cave.

Since Tatsumi had no headaches or sudden transformations from being close to it, they decided to bring it to the main lobby to inspect it.

"Strange...we don't have this teigu listed in our archives..."Najenda said, staring at the cane.

"There must be reason. It only reacted to Tatsumi, Not to us". Akame stated.

Leone just stared at the cane for a bit then said.

"Maybe It likes him"

"Quit Joking around Leone. Tatsumi, see if you can do something to it, since it only reacts to you."

"Alright." as Tatsumi stepped forward, his hands grasped the cane's shaft and looked at it, more specifically, the green orb on its hilt.

Then and there, He could see something on the reflection of the orb forming like water inside a glass marble.

A woman in a white cloak and Black hair with Red strands as it flows down.

"Huh?" the next thing he knew. Him, along with Akame, Leone, and Najenda were standing in a pitch black area. Nothing can be seen except fro themselves. Everything else was pitch black.

"What the hell?!" All of them were startled at the sudden change of scenery.

Not only that, but all of them were wearing their battle outfits and already have their respective Teigu's.

Tatsumi donned incursio without knowing, however, the helm wasn't present and was showing instead his Head.

Leone too, had noticed that Lionel had activated, followed by Akame with Murasame in hand.

"Where are we?!" Shouted Leone.

"i don't know, Leone, but..." Najenda couldn't finish her sentence until a figure appeared before all four of them.

It was the woman in a White cloak and Black and red hair.

Leone got ready to attack, but another figure appeared beside the white cloaked woman.

A Red eyed, raven haired woman, just like Akame, but their build, bust, and faces were different.

All 3 of them got into their stances, ready to strike, however Tatsumi just stared at the two figures with a confused expression.

However, what was more confusing was when the white cloaked woman started to speak. Her voice sounded like a worried mother, for their children.

"Please...save my daughters..."

"What?" Tatsumi asked. The 3 Assassins behind him seemingly relaxed a bit, having a confused expression as well placed on their faces.

"Save my daughters and her friends! " She said, but as she was saying those words, her voice was getting lower, like she was fading into the darkness.

"What? I..."

"Summer, there's no time, we have to...before she..."

Their words were getting lower, and his eyes continued to gaze upon them, he noticed that from their legs. They were slowly fading away.

"Your friends...they're..."

"What did you say? Hey!..."

However, her sentence went unfinished. A red portal suddenly opened, and a strong gust of wind dragged all four of them in.

* * *

 **[OST; KABANERIOFTHEIRONFORTRESS]**

Ruby Rose was mad.

However, she hadn't been this furious before. Surrounded by her friends as well as family, which continued to fuel here naivete and longing in her belief in fairy tales, becoming a 'hero' just like she imagined. She, at the young age of 15, was content with how things were going, attending a school to become a so called 'hero' or rather, Huntress along with her team, Team RWBY, with her sister, Yang, Her self proclaimed bestie, Weiss, and the ever so silent Blake.

Content with how things were going, That situation where she felt satsified with her current life had given her a conscious that had said that no one could ever be _truly evil._

That was, Until, **Shit Hit the fan.**

The Grimm Invasion, Penny's death during the tournament, and now Torchwick's speech on the airship had awoken her to the truth. That Life wasn't easy, that the world she sought for was just a lie. A world where Bad guys continue to wreak corruption upon others just for the sake of power and wealth, not caring in the slightest about the faunus, grimm, or even the people. Survival of the Fittest as Torchwick had implied.

She _Loathed and despised_ that truth.

As she descended the sabotaged airship, she had one goal in mind. Find her teammates.

Once she hit the ground, she hurriedly used her semblance to accelerate herself in hopes of finding them.

Once she had reached the grounds of Beacon tower, however, everything was in chaos.

Sun and Neptune, along with Ren and Nora, as well Coco and Velvet from team CFVY were doing the best they could to hold off an unmanned, hacked Paladin.

"Uh guys, i think this isn't going too well." Said Neptune firing more shots from his weapon onto the Paladin, however it seemed to have no effect.

The other's attacks didn't seem to work at all. That was untl the Paladin raised a fist and readying to punch one or two of them.

The incoming blow from the mechanical behemoth had been one of the most painful. Like a tank had struck your entire body.

Seeing the situation, Ruby hurried in hopes to help.

Once she reached the grounds, She started to unleash her scythe on the mechanical giant, swinging left and right in hopes of dismembering each of its limbs.

However, her efforts were in vain. Her attacks did nothing to it, and she blocked an incoming blow with the shaft of her scythe.

"Ruby!" each of them, startled at the sudden appearance of the Rose, had a look of relief that help had arrived. But She looked worse for wear.

Her muscles exerted anything she had left until she saw the figure of Weiss Schnee, laying down looking at her worriedly.

She smiled, however her muscles were giving out way too fast, not enough to counter another blow from the Paladin which struck her right in the abdomen up to her face, sending her flying and tumbling beside the others that were trying to get up, as her aura had completely dissipated.

Seeing that her partner had been sent flying, Weiss Schnee began to get up, ever so slightly, beginning to stagger and fall beside the fallen form of Ruby Rose.

"You Dolt...taking a blow like that would certainly get you banged up, why did...?

"Because...Weiss...We're huntresses. Isn't it our job to protect the people from whatever threat we face?"

Her voice, so hoarse and weak, strained replied. Weiss could only look at her and smile, as Ruby looked at the incoming Paladin.

Readying herself for the final incoming blow, she looked upon the Metal giant with sadness, while Weiss tried to shield her with her own body.

'So this is how it ends...huh...I guess i had a great ride with you guys...especially you Weiss...'

the Rose thought, seeming like this was the end, she shut her eyes. Waiting for the blow that would end her.

However, the last thing she noticed before shutting her eyes was a blur of Red And Green.

* * *

Blake wasn't having a great time.

The Reason? her old partner, Adam Taurus. he decided to intervene an appear in her life at Beacon at this time, not to persuade her to come back, but much...far worse than that.

"What you want, is Impossible!" Adam towered over her, kicking her in the right place, causing her to stumble.

Blake could just look at him with dreadful, bloodshot eyes, not backing down even a bit.

"But I understand. Because, all I want, is you, Blake."

Raising her weapon, only for it ti be knocked out of her hands by the man.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves..." Kneeling down on one knee, he finished.

"I Will make it my mission to destroy everything, you love."

"Blake! Blake?! Where are you?!

Noticing her partner, Yang, coming closer, Blake's eyes contorted into a face of worry and shock as she looked onto Adam.

"Starting with her".

As he said that, he thrust his blade into her, making a flesh wound. this didn't go unnoticed by the Blond Brawler, as she looked over and found her partner struggling in pain.

"Get away from her!" she shouted. His only answer was to sheath his sword.

and with that, she charged. Fist raised to hit him.

However, the next thing she knew, as she looked upon him was the swing of his blade and the feeling of getting her right arm cut right off.

She didn't seem to realize what he had done until she fell onto the floor, unconscious.

As he walked closer, hoping to end the blonde's life, Blake tried to get up, but to no avail.

And as she looked to Adam, readying his final swing, she heard the very air tear outside. A red portal opening, as well as a blonde blur, so fast she couldn't even see, had grabbed Adam Taurus by the neck.

She looked in Awe at the Blonde figure, A woman with blonde, messy hair, just like Yang's, in a rather revealing outfit from the upper part to the bottom, as well as her Lion ears.

"Hey, asshole. What the Hell do you think you're doing to these girls, huh?!" Leone snarled.

* * *

Ruby was ready to die. Or at least she was.

She was ready to die by the hands of the hacked, unmanned Paladin as it readied the final blow. But it never came.

She opened her eyes to see a boy with ruffled,messy brown hair , No less than the age of 17 or 18, with a Red cross shaped pupil eye on the right, and an Emerald green hue on he left. Halting the fist of the paladin with just his right hand.

However what else she had noticed was that that boy had been covered from the neck down to the legs were dragon like armor. He then readied the spear like weapon on his left hand, and swung it, sending the Paladin flying and destroyed , its parts flying everywhere.

She opened her eyes wider and found two more figures beside the boy. A woman with short white hair with a mechanical arm, and a girl with Raven black hair and red eyes, with a sheathed katana at the waistline of her clothes.

Looking at the three, trying to say something, but only a few words came out.

"Who...are you...?"

Her vision was met with his Red and green eyes

The next thing she knew she had fallen unconscious along with Weiss to due the extreme exhaustion and pain.

But, before The last thing she heard before fainting were the words...

"Akame, Najenda...Take these teenagers someplace safe..."

And then the Rose and Ice queen fell fully into unconsciousness.

"What? what about you?"

"These people need treatment. But Tatsumi...what are you planning to do?" Akame asked.

"I don't know. Looking around, this place was once a school. But now, it's ravaged, destroyed."

Both the General and Assassin looked at him, seeming figuring out what he was about to do until he spoke up.

"I Will Eliminate the source of this corruption." Akame and Najenda nodded.

"I will rendezvous with you once these people are safe." Akame said.

"Alright. Tatsumi. I'll give you this mission, Eliminate the source of this Destruction, and **End** it."

He answered with a nod, and jumped onto the top of a Building. Noticing a nearby mountain crack.

Only to reveal a Dragon the size of the giant he faced back on the Island where he and Esdeath got stranded on. and it flew close by the minute.

"Well then... _ **Let's dance, shall we? "**_

* * *

 **2K words in. What do you guys think? Read and Review, and tell me how I can improve.**

 **Should i continue this or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review. Oh, and tell me how I can improve.**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was nicknamed the Invincible girl.

She had won the Mistral Regional tournament for four years straight.

However. She wasn't what everyone around her thought she would be.

She was indeed the invincible girl, but deep inside, she wanted to be acknowledged not as the great Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible girl, but as Pyrrha, a normal girl, a Huntress that would help people in need.

and She had met one person that acknowledged her of that.

A Blonde, shaggy haired male known as Jaune Arc, her partner and Leader of team JNPR, had not known her for her fame, and instead befriended the red haired Spartan like any normal person would.

She was having a great time with Jaune, being friends with him and all. But as time flew by, the feelings she had for him grew into something much more.

She had grown to Love the blonde idiot knight. And _nothing would block her way to confront these feelings she had_. That was, until-

Until Ozpin had proposed of her becoming the next Fall Maiden.

She felt conflicted. Pained. A world shattering revelation had been told to her, and she had to think. She had to make a choice. To stay with her team as a huntress, or carry the burden and become the Fall Maiden.

She made her decision. After the grimm invasion, the chaos and destruction that Cinder had wrought over Beacon, She decided to try and stop the Woman herself.

and here she was, atop Beacon tower, kneeling, or rather, staggering to get up.

She had an arrow embedded in her heel.

She had surely made it atop the tower and tried defeating Cinder. However she was too powerful. With the Fall Maidens powers at her disposal, she was practically invincible.

And now as she faced of what it seems her time, her time to perish to ashes, she asked one final question.

"Do you Believe in Destiny?"

Her last words rung. as Cinder let go of the girl's face and answered.

"Yes". Reforming her bow, she got ready to fire that one last arrow to pierce the red haired girls chest.

But as soon as she pulled the string back, a loud, anguished cry had rung throughout the tower.

* * *

It wasn't a cry of a person. It was the cry of the dragon that clung upon Beacon tower.

Startled, Cinder gasped, dematerializing her bow for a split second.

"What?!" she gasped.

How could the grimm dragon, one of the deadliest grimm ever to come about in remnant, cry in anguish?

Simple.

A Blood, Crimson Red spear had embedded itself onto the grimm's jaw. A Spear bearing the symbol of a cross.

Cinder looked shock and fear to the weapon, or to be precise, the one who threw it.

A Brown haired boy, covered in draconic armor from the neck to the feet, had thrown the blood red spear and struck the vile creature.

Once she had found her target, Cinder's face contorted into that of rage. However, she didn't give any notice to Pyrrha who was just behind her.

And that was all she needed. Pyrrha, who almost lost all hope and let herself give in to the fleeting moment before death, realized one thing when she saw the blood red spear.

Hope.

For some reason that spear, just looking at it gave her a feeling of safety.

And it was the perfect chance. And Pyrrha took it.

A second later, Pyrrha forcefully pulled out the arrow embedded in her heel and used it to strike the Fall Maiden.

Once her attack had succeeded, Cinder turned herself to the red haired woman once again, hoping to end her once and for all.

However, Pyrrha used her remaining strength to use her semblance of polarity to gravitate herself on one of the clock's gears and fall off Beacon tower.

She successfully escaped from death, but there was one thing she forgot. One thing that was already embedded into her brain, but she didn't quite remember due to all the blows she took.

She had no _landing strategy._

With the last ounce of her strength used up, and no landing strategy at all, she was now free falling from Beacon Tower.

'How could things get any worse?' she thought.

Then she saw the swarm of grimm below her.

'Oh i just **had** to jinx it, didn't I?!' she mentally exclaimed.

However, she didn't take any notice of the Black and red figure that was quickly eliminating all the grimm below that she had seen.

And, the next moment, she closed her eyes waiting to impact the solid ground, but instead felt something soft catch her.

* * *

Adam Taurus was having the last laugh. He thought so.

Invading Vale, , unleashing grimm upon innocent people.

and Finally, giving Blake what she deserves. Oh and Murdering her current partner, a blonde named Yang Xiao Long.

He nearly got what he wanted.

However. What he didn't expect was another person, or rather, _Assassin_ intervening.

"Hey Asshole, what the hell do you think you're doing to these girls huh?!"

The blonde woman spoke, tightening her grip on his neck.

"Grk! You-!" He swung his blade, aiming for her head.

Only for it to get caught by the blonde's mouth, and with brute strength alone, breaking the blade.

"Wha-? Grk!"

Without his weapon to help him, he struggled as the grip on his neck grew tighter every second.

"Not the right answer, well then- let's see you -

Leone's words were cut off when a Bullhead had wrecked the roof behind them, and a soldier wielding a chainsaw jumped off and swung at her.

She evaded in time, letting go of the red haired faunus in the process while the Bullhead hovered lower.

"Tsk, reinforcements?" Leone growled.

"Boss you ok?" the soldier asked as he brought him to the Bullhead's hatch.

"Does it look like I'm ok?! " Adam shouted. he didn't anticipate another woman intervening, and a faunus no less.

"Sir I have something to-"

"Enough! Kill her along with the others, Except Blake. I have-"

"We lost almost all of our troops, sir!"

Now this was a surprise to him. As the Bullhead hovered higher, looking at the blond lion then back to his subordinate.

"What?! How?!"

"Reports and cameras have shown a Raven haired woman with red eyes and a Silver haired woman with a mechanical arm eliminating them, sir , we need to get out of here!"

'That must be Akame and Boss. ' Leone thought.

Adam Taurus didn't have any choice but to escape. With the odds going against him, he decided to part with a last few words.

"Don't think this is over, Blake, I will return. And by then, I will have you, My love." Adam said, looking back to the blonde lion, and walked into the bullhead, closing the hatch.

Once the Bullhead left, Leone Sighed, rubbing her head.

'What kind of world did that woman send us to? Nevermind that now, I got to bring these two to safety.' she thought, turning around to look at them.

Blake stiffened at the sight of the blonde haired Assassin. Trying to say a word, but the next thing she knew, she was being carried by one of her arms along with Yang.

"Hey! where-" Blake struggled, she didn't know this woman, nor did she trust her...yet, that is.

"Quiet down, kitty cat, I'll Be taking you both someplace safe, preferrably where everyone's evacuated to". Leone reassured the cat eared faunus.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Just a Hot Blooded Assassin, Kitty Cat" She looked at her and winked.

"Wha-" Before Blake could say anything, Leone jumped.

* * *

There are times when _**just one thing can outweight everything else.**_

For Cinder, she was witnessing that, right now.

She had planned out everything. She hacked and broadcast the carnage to every person on Remnant, turned their machines against them, sent grimm into the City.

But,

She didn't factor in the possibility that an _ **unknown**_ would come.

The gauntlet had been thrown. Cinder never thought that someone had the _**power**_ , the **audacity** to challenge her.

And she never thought that a _**boy**_ of all people would get the better of her. Due to his actions, his interference, had caused her plans to fail _miserably._

Her face contorted into that of anger, as she now set her eyes upon her new target.

But she didn't notice a split second after she blinked, he wasn't on top of the building he was before.

Instead, she felt the tower shake. She looked back to the dragon only to see it bisected in half by the boy and fell to the ground, dispersing into black mist and disappearing.

He then appeared a few meters away from her, atop the now wrecked Beacon tower.

A few words had been spoken between them.

"Are you the one that caused this destruction?" The boy asked.

"And If I am?" her smile had come out, and that was it.

"Is that so?...In that case," He then put a leg forward.

The next thing she knew, he was right in front of her.

"You must be eliminated. You reek of deception." The boy answered.

Her face had shown more of her anger, and she decided to end it with her own to hands.

With a growl, she unleashed several ice like spikes and barraged the boy in a shower of ice spears.

Intent of having the last laugh, she continued on firing until the place he was standing at was nothing but covered by smoke from her attack.

She then paused her attack, seeing that it was covered by the smoke, seeing if the boy was either dead, she took a step closer, only for a gust of wind went her way, dispersing the smoke and revealing the boy, unharmed.

"Tch!" throwing her caution out, she then started to generate fireballs and shoot it at the boy.

But what she didn't expect, was his sudden charge.

"?!"

She summoned her bow to block an incoming strike from her left.

then to her right. then back to her left, then from above then down.

An attack from all sides kept her pressed and she slowly, step by step, jumped back a few.

And when he swung with all his strength, she was sent flying. Yet, she used that momentum to backflip and hit the wall with her feet, then she pushed herself off, sending her diving straight into his range ducked an incoming swing, landing her hands on his chest.

She then fired, at point blank range, one of her most powerful, charged firebolts into him.

The force of the attack had sent him back a few steps.

"I Suggest you give up, I-" she didnt get to finish her sentence as he again dashed forward, appearing before her in a split second swinging upwards, Injuring her left eye.

"AGHHH!" Cinder screamed in pain as she covered the bleeding eye. She won't be able to see with her left eye, ever.

looking to the boy, Red and green eyes locked with what remained of her sunset yellow eye.

Impossible, It was inconceivable for her, the Fall Maiden to be brought to her knees.

but the boy proved to be more than a worthy adversary.

and she noticed one thing after she had inflicted numerous attacks onto him.

It Didn't seem to inflict any damage at all.

'its- its like he's...adapting to everything i throw at him'. she thought.

She didn't see this coming at all.

All her efforts, all her struggles in an attempt to bring him to his knees, all failed.

Staring into those red and green eyes with what was left of her, she bore bloodshot eyes onto the teen as if trying to kill him.

He positioned his spear for one last swing, until she spoke.

"kill..."

the boy stopped, sensing an immediate power surge right in front of him.

" ** _I'll Kill you!"_** she shouted.

Forming a sphere of flames, hovering above him with her eye glowing she unleashed a powerful wave of fire like a flamethrower at him.

His answer to her attack, was the swing of his spear. He swung his spear in a circular manner, creating a shield for him to dissipate and block the attack.

Once the flames had dispersed, however, his enemy was nowhere to be found.

"Tch. She escaped, huh." Looking down upon the tower, he noticed the wrecked buildings, and the destroyed school.

He then noticed a gave a glance to his side, noticing that one of his comrades had made it up the tower.

"Tatsumi!" it was Akame.

"Akame, how are the...?" he reluctantly asked, not wanting to find out about any more deaths.

"They're safe. Once I had brought those people to the evacuation center i immediately rushed here, eliminating any threat i found along with boss. Most of them seemed to be soldiers with monster like masks on them...but..."

"let's continue the debriefing for when we've met up with the others. Leone and Boss might be waiting too long."

"Ok." She nodded. as he dispersed his armor and they both jumped off the tower and dashed to the evacuation area.

* * *

Once they were there, Tatsumi and Akame had seen many people, teenagers and adults injured.

"How many died?" Tatsumi asked.

"We don't know, but as of now, let's hope there's only..." Akame was cut off as she noticed to figures approach. One was from the sky, with two girls in her arms, while the other just walked with a cigarette in her hand.

"Leone! Boss!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Both of them were fine, that's great. he thought.

"How did the mission go?" the silver haired general asked.

"She got away. I'm sorry, boss." Tatsumi said.

"It's alright, we'll get to debriefing soon. Akame, Leone, Tatsumi, rest up and help evacuate these people." Najenda said.

Tatsumi walked up to help some of the injured, only to notice a girl with black hair with red strands flowing down.

"She...looks similar to that woman..." remembering the woman in the white cloak, he went over to her side, seeing if he could help.

'She's out cold, I better take her someplace warm.' He thought as he started to princess carry her.

he was then stopped by a sudden voice from behind.

a voice from a man with short, cut raven like hair and red eyes, with a big sword at his back.

"Hey, _ **What do you think you're doing to my niece**_?"

* * *

 **Read and review**


	3. Kill the Preview

**Hi Guys! Sooooooo sorrryyyy for the super late update! Some things happened and now I'm in Japan working for the past few months for an anime related project. And since i didn't wan't to leave you guys hanging for the last couple of months, I decided to give you guys a short preview of what'll happen in the 3rd chapter of A Red Rose, and a Red Eye'd Beast! I'm still thinking of the encounters and exposition for this chapter so it'll probably be changed up when the full chapter is posted. the full chapter will be up hopefully on or before November 25!**

* * *

 **[Chapter 3 Briefing]**

 **{VALE**... **a few hours before}**

 **The streets of Vale were in chaos.**

Civilians ran for their lives, be it families, elderly, or even kids. The onslaught of Grimm was endless.

Lives were lost. Families were distraught, and the hunters in training were desperately holding off the army of grimm. Sacrifices were made that day, and in the annals of Vale's history, an attack on this scale would be etched into the Books of Vale for years to come. Only a few Huntsmen and Huntresses were able to fend off the army of Grimm, but alas, they couldn't handle them all.

As the civilians fled, a lone male had erupted from a locker. A boy with a messy, blonde mop of hair and Blue eyes.

'I've...i've got to call Weiss. Pyrrha...she's!' The boy thought. He immediately grabbed his scroll and started scrolling his contacts, hoping to find the Heiress able to help. She was indeed cranky at times, but this time, lives...a life was at stake. He needed to contact her as soon as possible. Once he had found the number he immediately dialed. However.

No one answered. Frustration and worry had overcome him, But He didn't give up. He dialed her number once more, in hopes to get an answer.

'Damn it, please...someone, anyone, answer!' The boy, Jaune Arc desperately pleaded. But his cries were not answered. His scroll beeped in response to his grief, and feelings of insecurity and sorrow grew.

 **"Damn it!"** Jaune wailed. Tears bore down his face, and he slowly knelt down and cried.

He lamented his cluelessness. All this time, he couldn't even see what was right in front of him. Pyrrha Nikos, his partner, his comrade, had fallen in love with him.

And he didn't even notice.

"Damn it, DAMN IIIT!" He continued to wail, punching the asphalt. 'Why...why did...I...' His thoughts, his grief, were tearing him apart. He looked to the ground and continued sobbing. His powerlessness...his doubts... weighed him down like a boulder, and he hated it.

And hate, would bring the Grimm. Negative emotions herald atrocity, and slowly, a fair number of Ursa had gathered around Jaune.

A few seconds had passed, a Ursa's growl rung in Jaune's ears. Moments later, he felt a sharp pain thrust in his abdomen, sending him flying for a short period before his back hit rubble.

As he struggled to get up, memories of his time at Beacon Academy before the fall flashed through his mind. His first meeting with Pyrrha. The birth of team JNPR. The training sessions he had with Pyrrha. He grit his teeth, remembering the training sessions he had with her. The taste of metal, the exhaustion, the laughter, and the hard work he put through.

All that, _gone._

His facial expression contorted into an expression he didn't show in a while. Jaune was seething with _anger._

 _He hated the fact that he was still powerless. He hated the fact that he couldn't even do a single thing to protect the woman he saw as his partner._

He hated himself for how cluelessly dense he's been. And the fact remains that he still couldn't do a thing.

As Jaune got back up on two feet, he now realized that a pack of Ursa had slowly made its way to him. His frustration grew even more.

He grit his teeth once more, drew Crocea Mors and readied himself for combat. The pack of Ursa answered, each and every one lunging at Jaune.

In that short instance, he recalled a bit of what Pyrrha taught him.

His sword arm moved, swinging Crocea Mors, easily beheading one of the Ursa. But as soon as his sword left the dead flesh of the grimm, another had gotten close, forcing Jaune into a defensive stance, his shield above his head, blocking an Ursa's claw.

 **"Rgh..! Gh...GRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

He let out a war cry, using his remaining strength in his left arm to shake off the Ursa's claw and stab it with his sword from the beast's abdomen to its head, cleanly slicing it in half, making the beast disperse into smoke. As soon as he stopped to look at how many grimm were remaining, his shield had met with another Ursa's claw. He looked at the grimm with disdain, swerving his shield to the left and using his blade to cut of the ursa's arm, before finishing it with a clean slash from the middle, slicing the grim from head to toe.

He was making progress, however, his stamina was close to empty as he was panting heavily. The blonde boy looked on to the remaining grimm that were charging towards him. Getting into his stance once more, He reaffirmed his thoughts and set his sights on the enemies before him, readying his sword arm.

 _"Pyrrha's still fighting...there's still hope...I need to get back to Beacon as soon as possible...Pyrhha...Wait for me!"_

But as soon as he was ready to engage the remaining Ursa, a loud, anguished cry had rung from Beacon tower. Strangely, the grimm that were headed straight for him had stopped, returning the cry and changed course for the demolished school.

"What...the hell?" He himself was bewildered, but at the same time felt relieved, but that cry of anguish was more than enough for him to wonder, so he looked on to the demolished Beacon tower. And he saw a little, glimmer of red. And with that, he made a dash straight for his school.

* * *

 **[Evacuation Airship docks]**

Red Eyes bore onto Red and Green orbs.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my niece?"

The boy, Tatsumi, turned his head and surveyed the man standing a few meters away from him.

A grown man with raven black hair slicked back with bangs, red eyes and a stubble on his chin. He looked more of a delinquent if nothing else, but the blade sheathed behind his waistline had enough implication that he wasn't. Bewildered by his sudden call, He continued to lift up the petite girl in his arms, and looked to the man who was now standing before him.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter to you, kid, Now answer the question, _What do you think you're doing to my Niece?"_

Niece? Tatsumi looked to the unconscious girl in his arms, then back to the man in front of him, then back to the girl again. Seemingly unconvinced he answered the man's question.

"I'm taking her to the hospital bed she needs. Is that a problem?"

"The fact that a total stranger is carrying my niece and might be planning to do something strange to her is enough of a problem for me, so be a good kid and let me take over from here."

The man's words showed caution. The boy in front of him was not normal. The fact still remains that he had eliminated that elder drake like it was nothing. He had to think of his next words carefully. But as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, a voice rung behind the man.

"Yo, Tatsumi! I see you've been trying to pickup some girls, huh? aren't you a playboy!" It was Leone, with her lionel still activated.

He turned around, seeing a woman with light messy blond hair, similar to Yang's and...cat ears?

"Sis, you know I don't...wait, what happened to the two you were carrying?"

"Oh, I had the blonde taken away on a stretcher, The black haired girl followed suit. She was probably worried sick about her since her arm was cut off."

 _Blonde? does she mean_ Yang?

"So who is this dude?" Leone asked, looking at the man in front of her.

But the man in front of her was too distracted by her choice of outfit and her cat ears.

 _"Damn...those breasts are huge. I wonder who this gir- "_

Before he could even finish that line of thought, his foot had caught into a crack made by the White fang's grimm release on the docks earlier, causing him to fall onto the blonde bombastic.

" _Well shit. Why now of all times?"_

And before he knew it, the air around him immediately turned cold. He immediately stood up in a panic in hopes to apologize...but...

"Oh boy..." Tatsumi had the urge to facepalm right now, but part of him wanted to see what would happen.

"Seems like we got another perverted old man here, Hey old man, what the hell are you staring at, huh?!" Leone roared, grabbing his collar and ready to pummel the guy's face in. Out of instinct, he put his hand on the hilt of the blade at his waist, ready to retaliate, before two different voices interrupted the soon to be brawl.

"Qrow!"

"Leone! That's enough!" It was Najenda, accompanied by two individuals, one with blonde hair and what seemed to be like a riding crop used in S&M play and dressed in a teacher's uniform, while the other was a tall, bulky Tin man.

"Qrow, what did you get us into this time?"

"Hey, Don't ask me Jimmy. She moved first."

"What did yo-" Before she could continue, the Boss intervened, wanting no more conflict for the time being and to discuss what they're current situation is right now.

"Leone, that's enough. Let go of him right now." Najenda said with a stern expression.

With a slight discontent expression, Leone let go of the man. The man next to Najenda noticed the girl in Tatsumi's arms, and called for some of his guards.

"Take Ms. Rose to the medical encampment immediately. Have her join with the rest of her teammates in the room I designated for them."

"Yes Sir!" the guards answered. He went over to Tatsumi who nodded and gently put the small Rose on the stretcher, and let the guards bring her over to the medical bay. The tin man, turned to meet the other guard that was left.

"Have our troops evacuate this area along with the rest of Vale's citizens. Once you've done that, Head for the Medical encampment at the outskirts of Vale as soon as possible. We need to assess our current situation and figure out a way to eliminate the remaining grimm."

"Now then, let us head over to the medical encampment ourselves. You must have a lot of questions as too where you are right now, correct?" The tin man stated.

All 3 of the Assassins nodded, followed by Najenda.

"Thank you...uh?"

"Ironwood, James Ironwood. And this here is Glynda." The general gestured to Glynda, and she gave a nod in return.

"Glynda Goodwitch. I must thank you four for saving our academy, especially that boy over there."

Tatsumi just smiled in response. While Glynda had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks and looked on to the remaining member of their group who hadn't introduced himself yet.

"The name's Qrow, Qrow Branwen. Nice to..uh, meet you?" He earned a couple of Glares from Leone as well as Glynda, wow, what an awkward way to start off.

"Now that introductions are over, let's go to the medical encampment, we must start briefing in order to assess our current situation, as well as yours." General Ironwood gestured to his spare airship. Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, and Najenda followed suite.

" _I wonder what's in store for us from now on..."_ This lingering thought had been in Tatsumi's mind as they had boarded the airship.

* * *

[ **Imperial Capital - Teigu armory ]**

"General Esdeath? why are we visiting the teigu armory? is there anything important you would want to discuss with me and Kurome?" said a man wearing Navy blue seaman attire, Wave, followed by Kurome, a calm, yet deadly candy drug loving girl, one of the remaining subordinates of General Esdeath besides Wave.

"I would like for you two to keep the remaining teigu's the empire has stockholmed in this room transported to a safer location. Recent reports saying that the rebel army plan to invade the capital within 3 months time. They'll most likely try to steal most of the teigu's within this room during then, so might as well transport them to a much safer location." General Esdeath, the strongest of the empire, lauded.

"It's a logical decision. Most of them will try to steal most of these to get a better hand at winning the war between the empire and the revolution." Added Kurome.

"Oh, Well leave it to us! Where are we supposed to drop these off though?" asked Wave. the general then proceeded to give them a map.

"Right here, the empire had hidden a vault to whe-" As soon as she was about to give them the necessary information, she had sensed something, rather, she had sensed two people nearby. Both Wave and Kurome seemed to notice, and had quickly deployed their respective teigus. Narrowing her eyes, General Esdeath stood up.

"Shit! Is it the rebel army?!" Wave said in a panic. Kurome was also on guard.

"No...this is..something different..." Answered the blue haired commander. As soon as she said that, two figures had appeared before the trio. A black haired, red eyed Woman, along with a white hooded lady. Both had their weapons at the ready.

 _"Now this is something new...those red eyes are similar to those of Akame...but..and that hood...they're clearly not from around here."_ Esdeath thought.

"Who are you two?" General Esdeath was the first to ask.

"No one important, Just two ladies trying to get as much help as we can." answered the red eyed woman, before she had unsheathed her blade, making a few slashes in the air, causing the air to distort and open multiple portals.

"What the he _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_!-" His shout couldn't be heard as Wave along with Kurome had been sucked in too soon, but General Esdeath had realized that intention and quickly moved, right in front of the red eyed woman, slashing downwards.

"Oho? so you can take it. Well then...let's play." General Esdeath said in glee. Both her and red eyes kept on parrying each of each other's blows soon after.

"Raven!" shouted the hooded woman.

"Summer! help me distract her! She may not look like it but she's crazy strong!" Raven demanded. As soon as she said that, Summer dashed forward, using her weapon. Esdeath responded in glee, and smiled, turning her direction to the white cloaked woman, kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall.

"Too bad, your plan to send me to some far place has failed. Now let's see you scream in the torture chamber and get some answers out of the two of you." Esdeath said, smiling.

Summer responded in kind, sporting a smile of her own.

"Torture chambers aren't my thing, but hopefully you'll be of some use, on the other side." She remarked, grinning.

"What...?" Esdeath said in bewilderement. As soon as she said that, a large rift opened, sucking her in.

"Thanks for the save, Raven."

"No problem. That woman was crazy strong, though. Well at least, she can be useful to them in one way or another. With this, Phase 1 of the plan is finished. " However there was a bit of a major problem...

"Uh, Raven, what happened to all the stuff that looked like super ultra cool weapons? Don't tell me...they got sucked in as well...?"

"Ah...Whoopsies...?" Raven joked. Summer facepalmed.

"Great...just great...I hope this doesn't cause major problems for the kids..." Summer said, thinking about Ruby and Yang.

 _"Now that that's done, let's see what we can do about this place..."_ Summer said, leaving the armory and looked on to the vast Capital beneath her.

* * *

 **[Remnant - Outskirts of Vale]**

"What a day this has been..." Tatsumi yawned. A few hours after debriefing, he was sent to his quarters that were provided by General Ironwood so that he can process the information he had just got. It was all too foolhardly to believe. He decided to lie down on the bed, which was surprisingly springy and comfy.

"Maidens...huh..." He thought. But as soon as he wanted to continue, a red rift opened.

"What?!" Surprised. He slowly started to get up and grab incursio by the side of his bed, but as soon as he tried to reach for his teigu, two soft mounds had buried into his face.

"Bfurgh! Mm! MMMMMmMMM! MMMMMM!" suffocating, he grabbed the unknown figure by the shoulders and removed his face from the soft mounds and quickly tried to see who it was. The person was most likely asleep, considering her light breathing as well as little to no movement.

"Pwah! Finally...Now who is... _ttthhhiisssssss?_?!" As he looked, he saw light blue hair,long eyelashes, a large bust and a military...cap...

"E...Esdeath...?!"

"Nmmmm?..." Slowly waking up form her deep slumber, she looked at the man in front of her.

"Tatsu...mi...?"

* * *

 **A short preview for the 2nd half of the chapter!**

 **"Tatsumi! We finally get to see each other once again!"**

 **"Her teigu ...it's not as powerful as it was before!"**

 **"Tatsumi...why...is...General Esdeath...naked and on your bed?!"**

 **"We need to alert the remaining kingdoms as soon as possible!"**

 **"Who would want this...?"**

* * *

 **The full chapter will be up on November 25! Now that the preview's done, cheerio!**


End file.
